1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active drive type medical apparatus and a drive control method, in which an active mechanism is driven on the basis of an instruction input from an instruction input section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an endoscope has been widely used in a medical field and an industrial field. In the medical field, a treatment instrument is also widely used in combination with an endoscope.
As the endoscope serving as such medical apparatus, there are practically used a type in which a bending section provided at the distal end side of an insertion section is bent by a manual operation, and a type in which the operability is improved by providing an electrical bending active mechanism that is configured to be electrically driven by using a motor so as to bend the bending section.
Also, as the treatment instrument, there is used a type including an active mechanism configured to electrically drive, on the basis of an operation on the operator's side, a treatment section as the active mechanism in which a rotatable joint is provided on the distal end side, and the like, of the treatment instrument.
For example, an electric bending endoscope is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-185355.
In the electric bending endoscope as the preceding example, a control section rotationally drives a motor as a bending driving section via a motor driver on the basis of an instruction input performed by an operator from an instruction input section (or instruction operation section), and the rotating motor pulls a bending wire so as to thereby drive and bend a bending section provided in an insertion section.
Further, the preceding example is configured such that data of tension, as force sense information, which acts on the bending section via, for example, the bending wire serving as a bending state detecting section for detecting the bending state of the bending section, is fed back by being superposed on the value of the instruction input by a joystick serving as the instruction input section, so as to thereby enable the operator to sense the state of the insertion section as the force sense information. Further, the tension data is set so as to generate a reaction force against the instruction by the joystick.
In the case of a medical apparatus (or an active drive type medical apparatus), such as an endoscope and a treatment instrument, which is used by inserting a long member, such as an insertion section, into a body cavity, it may be desired to detect that the active mechanism on the distal end side of the long member is brought into contact with a body wall, and the like.
However, in the case of a thin insertion section and a thin treatment instrument, it is difficult to mount a force sensor at the distal end of the insertion section, and the like. For this reason, there is adopted a configuration in which a tension sensor is provided on the operator's side similarly to the above described preceding example, and in which the driving force to operate the active mechanism is measured by the tension sensor so that the measured driving force is fed back.